


tranquil

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, no age difference bc i cba with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: adj.free from disturbance; calm.





	tranquil

Pat could remember meeting Brian like it was yesterday.

He was only six when the Gilberts moved in across the street: oldest boy Other Patrick, middle girl Laura, and youngest boy Brian. Brian was a few months younger than him, all round eyes and sharp edges and toothless smiles.

It didn't take them long to become friends. Summer after summer of shared bruised knees, Sunday morning cartoons, and days playing old video games flew by. Sleepovers that always inevitably ended in Pat asleep on Brian's bedroom floor by 1AM until the sun came through his curtain-less window, blinding him.

They used to hold hands, because they were friends. Middle school beat that out of them.

It wasn't until junior high that things became different. Countless days of Pat telling older kids to fuck off when they'd call Brian names, because Pat was taller than them anyway and that's what really mattered. They still walked to school together every day, and home the same way.

Pat felt less and less like a kid as the years passed. The world felt colder, but Brian was always his warmth. Sometimes on the weekends, they'd go to the creek just like they used to ten years ago, and Brian would grip Pat's hand as he crossed the slick rocks. Pat felt a little silly when he'd blush about it.

Pat god his license first, and they'd carpool to the highschool each day, windows down and radio up. Pat couldn't remember when Brian's voice got so good. It was no surprise when Brian got leads in school plays, and even less of a surprise that Pat came to every single showing.

They were roommates in colleges. All-nighters spent studying, when Pat would rather be asleep on the floor at 1AM. Drinking too much on the weekends, stumbling to their room together and giggling at everything.

Brian admitted it one night in their senior year, a little tipsy. "I've always been in love with you." He said, slurred, gazing up at Pat. 

Pat figured it was a platonic thing until the morning, when Brian said it again, strikingly sober. They held hands again after that.

Neither of their families were surprised when they started dating, smiling and said they'd known all along. Still, Brian blushed and buried his face in Pat's shoulder when they brought it up for the first time.

They got an apartment together. Things were difficult then, some nights full of tears and anxiety and stress; others full of laughter and singing and mutual appreciation for the other. Always love, no matter what.

They got a job together, and got married a year after that. Sometimes, Brian would joke about being sick of Pat. Pat would laugh and hold Brian just a little closer those days.

And even now, seventy years later, it felt a little too soon.

Pat held Brian's hand in his own, looking at their matching wedding rings; both tarnished around the edges. It was quiet in the nursing home. They both knew it was time.

"I should've wrote a speech." Brian quipped, grinning up at Pat.

Pat laughed a little, blinking back tears as he gazed down at his best friend. "It would've been bad, anyway." He answered.

Brian nodded, sighed happily. "I wish it never had to end, Pat Gill."

"Me too."

The sun began its descent outside, painting the sky with vibrant shades of orange and pink. A sense of peace washed over the room as the pair took synchronized breaths, one of them for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN i really wanna make this a full multi-chaptered fic


End file.
